Family Affair
by lacylou89
Summary: This is an AU of Alex and Mitchie. Its very different and dark. Please no harsh criticism but def comment or PM. Warning! There will be sensitive/heavy issues. Im going for semi realistic storyline based. I don't know if this would or could happen but thats what FF is all about. Ideas/cowriters welcomed. I don't own anything or anyone
1. Chapter 1

So this is an AU. I got this idea from another story. Way back I titled this Life is full of... I'm most likely going to change the title. Also I don't own any characters I just wanna give this a shot never been a writer/storyteller. So here it goes.

These first two chapters will be backgrounds /fillers. Hopefully it all makes sense!

Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres relationship is an odd one. Yes they are sisters, half sisters and lovers? Well lets start from the beginning to understand this complexity. Ricky and Mandy Russo were newlyweds in college and they were going strong but love has a way to be complicated. At the age of 20, Ricky and Mandy expected to have to start their family, Rickys and his buddies decided to have one last hoorah. Like any other college boy, Ricky went to a party and a girl named Betty Torres happened to be there. Well just shy of a month apart from Mandy, Betty found out she was pregnant too. If it wasn't for Mandy, Mitchie wouldn't have been born. As for Ricky, he didn't have a choice but to agree with Mandy's ultimatum. Which is have Betty be the surrogate or Mandy walks out of his life. Ricky truly loved Mandy so in the end they now expected a have a full house.

Mandy's parent was always supported her and she was always an independent woman with a good head on her shoulders. Of course they had their own views but stood by daughter and even offered a hand in babysitting. Ricky's parents well.. Unfortunately, he was in foster care. In and out of homes but managed to make it through college. With two girls, Mandy had to put a hold on her education and find work. They saved up a decent amount of money for a house in Texas. Nothing fancy just big enough for them and two baby girls. A month before Alex, Mandy quit her job and settled to be an at mom. Ricky used his degree in architecture to manage multiple construction sites.

As for Mitchie, Ricky and Mandy decided to keep Torres per Betty terms and it was easier to explain to people and schools that she was a surrogate. Of course there was dirty looks and rumors about there situation, it only bothered Ricky to hear the snide remarks and gossip but in Mandy's eyes they were both her girls and she took pride in them. One day, Mandy got a call that Mitchie was locked in the bathroom at school. Needless to say elementary girls can be just as worse as high school girls. Mandy pulled both girls out for day to explain the situation. See at the time Mitchie and Alex just new they were sisters didn't matter what or how it happened that way. Therefore, gossip and rumors was spread throughout the school and to their classmates homes.

As delicately as Mandy could do she began to explain to the girls how their family was formed. The girls understood to point, for them they are sisters and they love each other. All three agreed to just be there for each other no matter what. Both Mitchie and Alex did just that through the years. Reaching the double digits and middle school only brought them closer. They did have friends but there was always a special bond the girls had. Which lead to even more gossip/rumors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let know what you guys think.**

 **It has been a week since Mandy was admitted in the hospital and since then she hasn't gotten any better. The fall from the seizure caused her head to hit floor hard. It resulted to her having speech problems. Ricky only left her side when Alex and Mitchie would visit.**

 **Alex and Mitchie haven't been talking much since that night. Alex didn't have a clue as to why and the frustration only fueled the tension. Mitchie on the other hand had all kinds of emotions. Feeling like it was her fault that Mandy was in the hospital and honestly feeling abandoned. She felt that abandonment from watching Alex and her Dad together. Not wanting to cause any more turmoil, she kept her distant from everyone.**

 **Mitchie sat by the window across from Alex and their mom. Mandy was in and out sleep. Alex was doing most of talking, telling Mandy about school and how well both of them are doing. Alex looked over to Mitchie calling her over to be included. Mitche gulped as she got up and walked over to the hospital. She grabbed her mother's hand. The girls gave each other a slight smile and then looked over to Mandy. She gave weak smile and tried to hold their hands tighter.**

 **The moment was interrupted by Ricky opening the door.**

" **Head back to the house." Ricky said to no one particular. "But we just got here." Alex said as she look over to her Dad.**

" **Yea well some of us don't belong here." Ricky said locking eyes with Mitchie. Releasing her Moms hand, Mitchie headed for the door. Alex followed her after she watched the exchange.**

" **Hey what was Dad talking about?" Alex said as she grabbed Mitchie's arm.**

" **It's nothing." Mitchie said turning towards the bus stop.**

" **Doesn't seem like nothing. Ever since Mom had the seiz-"**

" **Just drop it. Everything is fine, Alex" Mitchie said in a huff.**

 **Alex stopped in her tracks, watching Mitchie walk towards the bus stop. If she wasn't frustrated before she definitely was now. The bus pulled up and both got on, sitting on opposites of the bus.**

 **At home the girls went straight to there rooms. Alex decided to give Mitche a cool down time, hoping she would talk to her again. Alex was laying down on her bed when she heard the front door open and close.**

" **Dad is that you." Alex yelled out. No response. Concerned Alex left her room to check on Mitchie. Knocking on her door before walking in, Alex peeked in. No sign of Mitchie, opening the door wider, she realized Mitchie had left the house. Sighing Alex closed door. Hating the silence in her home, Alex went downstairs to watch tv.**

 **Around 8pm, Alex turned off the tv and head up to her room. As she was walking up the stairs. She hears her front door open. she looks back as sees her dad. "Hey Dad your home, is everything okay with Mom?"**

" **The Doctor decided to give her a sedative to give both of us a good night rest. He also said he will call me if there are any concerns." He says in a sad, tired voice.**

" **Well tomorrow's a new day, maybe things will be get better." Alex says hopefully.**

" **Maybe. Where is she?" Pointing to Mitchies door. "Mitchies not here. She left few hours ago." Alex says as her Dad walks by her up the stairs. She hears him huff and goes into his room.**

 **Mitchie finally came home at 9:30 PM. She dragged her upstairs and was about to open the door. "Where have you been?" Ricky says sternly. Mitchie looks to the left and see him standing in the hallway. She gulped but too nervous to say anything to him. He walks over to Mitchie with arms crossed.**

" **Who do you think you are? Coming and going as you please. After what you did or should I say didn't do." Ricky then grabs Mitchie by the shoulders and shoves her against the wall. Your mother extremely ill and you leave the house." He says in loud voice.**

 **Alex stirred in sleep from her the muffled voice. But she was fully awake once she heard a thud and her Dad yell. Curious as to what is going on, she got out of bed and went to her door. As she opened the door, she her Dad raise raise his hand and slap Mitchie. "Instead of galavanting you could maybe help around house. From now on your making dinner every night. Do you hear me?!" Ricky's face is now red, Alex could see the smoke coming from his ears.**

 **Alex stood in front of Mitchie when realized her Dad was about to raise his hand again. "It's not her fault, Mitchie needed to go to the library and I was suppose to make dinner But I didn't know you were going to be home." Hearing Alex tell the lie, Mitchie rested her hand on Alex's back. Reaching behind her Alex held her hand and gave it a squeeze. She watched her Dad clench his teeth from hearing Alex's words. He looked between both of them and heavily sighed. Turning towards his room and walking down the hallway, Alex let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.**


End file.
